Smash mansion life
by TheFinalBrawler
Summary: Life at smash mansion! I barely ever see these fics anymore, and the one's that do show up don't updated much, so i decided to write my own! OC'S POLL CLOSED, NO MORE OC's! Unless I feel like giving back OC powa! Anyways, Please read my story! Changed rating because of chapta 13
1. Chapter 1: MH!

**Welcome to my story everyone! This is my first(kinda) story on fan fiction! So beware, the smashers are going to have a hell of a time! And 1 things for sure, There is 1 OC spot for a girl, so please review using the marks the type of fighter, the mii's looks, and the mii's crush. Same for the 1 boy who tries out for OC, as there is one OC for sure, currently in the story. So anyway, this is my first story. Yes, i am including mii fighters, Mii gunner (OC) Mii Swordsman (ME) (Also known as Max) And Mii brawler! (OC!) So anyways, without further ado, lets begin!**

**Please Rate and Review for the OC spots! Follows and favorites would be nice, but whatevs. LETS BEGIN!**

**Chapter 1:Master hand!**

"HeY bRo!" screamed Crazy hand(I'm callin him CH and master hand MH!), While busily concentrating some vegemite. "What is it this time." Replied a bored MH, busily sorting some paper work on his desk. "DiD yOu FoRgEt WhAt ToDaY iS?" "OH GOD, I JUST REALIZED!" Replied a now panicking MH, as he pulled his microphone towards his um... urm... mouth?

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS, THE TIME IS NOW! GRAB YOURSELVES AND COME TO THE CAFETERIA FOR A SPECIAL WELCOME TO THE WINNERS OF THE MII FIGHTERS IN SMASH 4 COMPETITION. I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN ROOTING FOR YOUR FAVORITE MII'S TO WIN, SO, MEET THE WINNERS OF OUR 3 MII FIGHTER CATEGORIES RIGHT HERE IN PERSON!

There was a mad dash towards the cafeteria, as all the smashers had been waiting for this moment. As they all gathered in the cafeteria, they were fighting over the good seats. A fully charged fart from Wario, along with a falcon punch were a few of the thousands of attacks thrown, until MH asked for silence.

"Thank you for coming. Only 1 of the fighters have been introduced so far, so let us welcome Max to the lineup. There was a little applause, as only Pit and All the kid smashers had been rooting for Max.

"Hello smashers. I would like to meet you all personally, but for now I would just like to say, to get this thing over with, I would like to show you the result of my final match that took you here!" And a projector started showing the highlights.

The battle started with a Shuriken of light from Max, which his opponent dodgerolled towards him trying to avoid it. A stupid mistake, as his opponent's back was facing Max, giving him a chance to send him flying. And he did, using his powerslash. Then, his opponent tried a hero's spin, only to be countered by Max's blade counter. Then, Max's opponent tried to make a solid connection using a Chakram, which was reflected by Max's reversal slash. Then, Max saw opportunity. He dashed towards his opponent trying his dash neutral, only to be countered by Max's very own blade counter, which sent him flying to the other side of the arena, starting the action.

~At this point the smashers started cheering for Max, even though they knew the result of the battle~

After lots of smashing, the battle had turned tides because of a well aimed aide smash, sending Max flying. He only barely managed to latch on to the edge using his Hero's spin. His opponent charged, only to be dodgerolled and sent flying with a side smash. His opponent tried to recover using the hero's spin, but alas, he was sent to his death by a gutsy down neutral by Max, finishing the result of the battle.

"WOOHOO!" Was the cheering result of the battle. Max took a bow, and chucked a Chakram towards the audience. It was caught.

~Literally 5 hours later, after Max had been shown around smash mansion~

"According to my notes, you will be bunking with... a kid smasher!" Announced MH

"Kay, just show me my room." Was the reply. Master hand showed him his room, room 111.

"And you will be bunking with... Ness!" was the final reply from MH "G'night." Said Max. "Goodnight." Was MH's statement, and Max entered the room, hoping that this "Ness" was friendly.

~Perspection swap to Max~

Ness was shocked when Max entered the room. But, he got over it. Ness seemed to enjoy his company. So they spent the rest of their time playing SSB for Wii U, which the smashers had gotten before it was released to the public. The BEDTIME!

~Perspection swap Back to MH~

Master hand continued to Type stuff into his computer until he was done.

"Finally, I have finished my visitors to smash mansion application site! So, soon we will have visitors to smash mansion, From the smashers games, and other games. And soon we will have the old smashers visiting." stated MH.

MH looked around and saw an unconscious CH lying on the ground, Because of the powerful concentrated Vegemite that he had ingested. The thing was, CH was holding a muffled sonic, who was unsuccessfully trying to free himself from CH's clutches. He was painted with peanut butter, and he had a sign on him saying "peanut butter, expires tomorrow."

MH took a deep breath, and then yelled "CAPTAIN FALLCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

**So how do like my story so far? I apologize for shortness, as i can't really see how long my chapters are. Anyways,** **there is 1 OC spot for a girl, so please review stating the type of fighter, the mii's looks, and the mii's crush. Same for the 1 boy who tries out for OC, as there is one OC for sure, currently in the story. I hope to get Atleast enough people for a satisfying result. The Earlier you Audition for Oc, the better your chance is. Also, review telling me what you want the next gag ending's character to be. So anyways, See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bowser

**Hey peoples of the universe! welcome to another chapter in my smash mansion life fic! LAST CHAPTER GOT OVER THE 1000 WORD COUNT! WHOOP WHOOP! Anyways, lets continue! If you want to be an OC, there is 1 boy spot and 1 girl spot. the auditions got like this:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Description of yourself:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crush (Can be another OC!):**

**I am also accepting guests as OC'S! You post that in the review, my next chapter will have YOU in it!**

**Without further ado, lets begin!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Smash or any of its characters!~**  
><strong>Chapter 2:BOWSER!<strong>

"GIGA BOWSER SMASH!" Roared Bowser, as he used final smash to make Rosalina lose her 3rd stock in their first battle against each other.

Rosalina glared at Bowser as she respawned. "TIME TO BE CHEAP!" Screeched her Luma, as she commanded her Luma to barrage Bowser with spam hits, making him mad.

So he charged towards Rosalina, shrugging off the damage her luma was doing, and using his flying slam to use his suicide combo to kill them both, leaving Bowser at 2 stock and Rosalina at 1 stock.

"CUT CUT CUT! YOU CALL THIS ACTION? I'VE SEEN BETTER BRAWLS WHEN JIGGLYPUFF WAS VERSING DUCK HUNT DOG!" Screeched an unknown voice, which made Bowser mad.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

was heard next.

~The next minute~

"So let me get this straight. YOU made fun of Bowser, causing him to go mad!" Roared an enraged MH at the cowering link.

"And YOU good sir BLEW UP EVERY LAST BOMB CRATE, EXPLOSIVE, AND BOMB FLOWER IN THIS MANSION!?" At this point they heard a cowering sound underneath the desk.

"IiIiI JjJjJuSTtT WwWWwAnTTTED ThE rEaDeRs To ThInK tHaT iT wAs ThEfInAlBrAwleR!" Said a scared crazy hand, stuttering as well as breaking the fourth wall. "HEY! I HISS AT YOU!" I screeched, screaming at the insane hand, as well as slapping him.

"LINK YOUR PUNISHMENT IS THAT YOU HAVE BE A SMASHERS PET WOLF FOR A WHOLE WEEK, AND IF YOU ARE DISCOVERED, YOU DO IT FOR ANOTHER WEEK!"

"AND YOU CRAZY! YOUR PUNISHMENT IS TO DO WHAT YOU KNOW WHO TELLS YOU TO DO!" Announced MH.

"AND I WANT HIM TO BE VILLAGER'S PET HAND!" Roared an upset Bowser, mad that he even had to attend this stupid meeting.

"Bowser I allow you to tell people of Link's true identity as his wolf form as you please!" MH told Bowser, making him smirk.

"ME GOTS BLACKMAIL ON YOU SONNY BOY! I COMMAND YOU TO BE NESS'S PET WOLF! OR I TELL EVERYONE YOU ARE LINK, TRAPPING YOU IN WOLF FORM FOREVER!" Roared Bowser to Link.

"NOOOO!"

~The next morning~

"Yawwwn… morning Max… AUGH!" said a now very startled Ness.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM BOWSER!?" Screeched Ness, causing everyone in the mansion to wake up, and upon hearing Ness screech, they tried to bombard his room.

"I got you a pet WOLF!" Stated Bowser, grinning wickedly.

~Swapping into Bowser's perspective~ 

"Is this some kind of joke?" Answered Ness, looking mad.

"Nope!" I answered, and then I dumped link out of the crate he was in, but Ness still didn't know he was the wolf.

"Ow, he bit me! ROAR!" roared Ness, taking out his anger on the poor wolf.

"That'll teach you not to mess with me!"

~During dinner~

We smashers gathered in the cafeteria. While I was walking, I overheard something from a different table.

"We must kidnap that wolf from Ness!" was what I overheard Zelda say, and then I saw that she was watching the wolf intently, as Ness was feeding the wolf all his meat.

"First of all, that boy needs to stop being vegetarian! Second of all, that is the most adorable wolf I have ever seen in my life!" Peach was replying. I chuckled to myself and wondered how this was going to play out. So I stuck a few video camera's in Ness and Max's room, and snuck over to my room to see how this was going to play out.

~After a while~ 

"YAwwnn… Bowser, shouldn't we be going to bed?" Asked a very responsible (surprise!) Ganondorf.

"Not yet!" I replied defensively.

~Some more time later~

"Yawn." It was my turn to yawn. I was about to turn off the computer when my camera's detected something. I stared intently into the screen.

"You sure about this?" Whispered Mario to Peach

"Yup, I just have to have that adorable wolf!" she replied, and she entered the room. 

I guess she saw that the wolf (Link) was sleeping next to Ness, and it made her nervous, so she climbed up the bunk and SLAPPED Ness. Then, she grabbed Link(The wolf) and muffled him. Then, she threw him into a teleporter that I traced to zelda's room.

~The next morning~

I awoke to a very rude awakening, as Ness was raging mad, and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"WHO KIDNAPPED MY WOLF!" Was the result of this screeching. Then, I heard another sound.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Howled link, oblivious to the camera I had to the camera I had put on his collar. He had a HUGE cage, which took up about half of Zelda's room.

"I'M COMING TOONY-POO!" Ness howled back to Link.

"NESS I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP SOMEDAY!" Was Toon Link's reply to Ness's second howl.

"KEEP AWAY FROM THE WOLF!" Howled Zelda

"YOU STOLE HIM?! HOW DARE YOU!" Screeched Ness, and then all hell broke loose.

"LETS SETTLE THIS WITH A BATTLE!"

~4 days later~

The beginning of the 10 stock fight was ok. Untill…

"Ha! I have 3 stock and you have 2!" announced Zelda, who was then hit with Ness's side smash, instantly tying the battle.

Then, they both missed each other and hit a bomb crate instead, making it down to this 1 final stock.

"THE WOLF IS MINE!" A triumphant squawk came from Zelda's mouth, as she won the battle, making the moment even more hilarious for me.

And that was the best week ever! I won every battle i was forced to do, and I even got to laugh while watching the "Battle" between them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why isn't TOONY-POO howling?" I watched as zelda looked into link's cage.

"WHO KIDNAPPED MY WOLF AND PUT LINK IN THE CAGE?!" Was the voice I heard, except magnified by 1000, causing me to pass out. But just before I did, I heard a voice.

"NEsS, YOu Are so dea…" Was all I managed to hear, before I passed out.

When i regained consciousness, I was told that Zelda had forced Ness to act like her pet wolf for a couple of days. During that time, he was forced to eat dog food, and he swore never to eat meat again."

**Here's another chapter. PLZ PLZ PLZ give me some OC requests, and sorry if that wasn't very good, i was writing in and out for a couple of days. Oh, and I'm leaving Crazy hand's punishment up to you, so plz tell me what tortures you want him to endure. Seeya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Master crazy hand! NEW OC!

**Ima back! With another chapter. I'm planning on making it so whenever I introduce another OC, I make it in MH's perspective. Keda hikari, Redwalrus12, and Thehobkinauthor, thank you for reviewing my story! Just a teaser, Next chapter's character is going to be Bowser Jr, but only if I don't get another OC! So anyways, lets begin!**

**Oc requirements:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Type of fighter:HAS TO BE GUNNER**

**Description of yourself**

**LIkes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Crush:**

**And thats it! I am accepting ANY GENDER GUNNER! So both genders can try to become an OC! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Plz review! Follows and favorite's would be nice, but whatev's. LETS BEGIN! **

Chapter 3: The BRAWLER!

"HeY bRo!"

"Yesh Crazy?" Answered MH.

"LoOk At ThIs WeIrD mAcHiNe I sToLe FrOm SaMuS!" I answered

"Wait, YOU STOLE ONE OF HER MACHINES?! YOU KNOW ITS AGAINST THE LAW TO STEAL FROM SMA... hey wait, is that a pesonality swapper? NO DON'T FLICK THAT LEVER! NOOOOOoOOoO wHy BrO wHy?" yelped a crazy MH.

"Because I felt like it! Why did my stupid other personality have to give me this crappy personality!" I screeched aloud, chucking the device out of the window, not realizing that waluigi was going to find it, be intrigued with it, and steal one of Zelda's potions, and use it to make himself supersmart, and… NO MORE SPOILERS!

I took one look at crazy MH and decided that I was going to have to introduce the new smasher. So I removed my glove(Not telling ya why I do this to speak, it will ruin the excitement), and bent down into the microphone, and made an announcement.

"ATTENtION ALL SMaSHERS! THE MII BRAWLER WINNER HAS BEEN CHOSEN! PLEASE HEAD DOWN TO THE CAFETeRIA FOR THE ANNOUNCEMENT!"

Of course, they were rushing down the halls to get there, I decided to see what they were saying. I overheard some good stuff!

Shulk, Lucario, and Little Mac, them being a friend group, were are rooting for the same person.

"I hope that Timmy won!"

"Yeah me too!"

"That makes 3 of us!" They all said in no particular order.

Meanwhile, Rosalina, her Luma, and Luigi were all discussing the winner, too, to quietly to be heard(HEY! I MANAGED TO USE 2 OF THE TO HOMOPHONE'S IN A ROW! sorry, thats just my inner nerd trying to escape).

And Lucina and (F)Robin were arguing over who the winner was.

"ITS OBVIOUSLY JOHN!" Screeched (F)Robin.

"AW HELL NO ITS TIMOTHY!" Screeched Lucina, causing everyone to rush to the cafeteria, all eager to see how the results were.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, AND SMASHER'S OF ALL AGES! WELCOME TO THE ANNOUNCEMENT IN WHICH I, CH ANNOUNCE THE RESULTS OF THE BRAWLER MII REPRESENTATIVE! AND THE WINNER IS… WELL, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE HIM FOR YOURSELVES!" I ended, trying to build up the suspense, as the curtain fell, revealing Timmy.

"EVERYONE GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR TIMMY!" And a thunderous amount of applause was shown, making Max jealous, because he didn't get that much applause when he was appointed smash swordsman leader.

"Hello everyone, it is my honour to be here!" Timmy announced, mimicking Bowser Jr's voice, causing Bowser to grow an everlasting hatred for him.

"Time for me to show you how I got here!" And the projecter started.

The battle started out with Timmy grabbing his opponent and pummeling him tons of time, before using the blazing side kick, causing his opponent to be knocked off the stage. When his opponent respawned, his blazing side kicks being dodgerolled away from, and then being side smashed off the cliff.

"How did a noob like you manage to make it to the finals? Oh, you probably just used items. Well no items here sucka!" Taunted Timmy, causing his opponent to rush towards him in anger.

"Worst thing ever to do in a smash battle, rush at you opponent!" Was the advice that was given to Timmy's opponent, but it was too late for his opponent, as he was finished with a blazing side kick.

"And thats why you never with mess with the blazing sidekick!" Yelled Timmy triumphantly.

-After a while-

"You shall be bunking with (M) Robin!" I told Timmy.

"Ok." Was his answer.

As he entered the room, he waved to Robin, who simply waved back.

-2 hours later-

(The perspective swaps to Timmy's)

All of a sudden, Lucina entered the room, she started to say something, but stopped herself and stared at me. Then she ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

Robin shrugged, and I resumed reading my book.

(Swaps back to CH's perspective)

I was just shuffling some papers, when Waluigi burst into the room.

"Waluigi has fixed giant hands machine!" Shouted waluigi.

"Wait, wait... noooOOOOoOOoOoOoOoOoO!" And I returned to my regular form.

"ThAnK gOd I aM nOrMaL nOw!" I yelled triumphantly, and I promptly destroyed the machine that Waluigi was holding.

"NOOOOOOOO, WALUIGI'S MACHINE IS BROKEN NOOO!" And Waluigi ran out of the room screaming about his precious machine, holding the wreckage in his hands while running away.

"Finally! Thank you for finding my mach... hey... YOU BROKE IT! THATS IT YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" And Samus dragged Waluigi into her room for some "payback for destroying her planned prank on Ness"

Then I heard Ness scream and toon link shouting

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING YOUR WOLF TOONY-POO!" Was what I heard. Then, something funnier happened...

"Wait wait wait, we can talk this through, NONONONONONO PLZ NO!" Was what I heard Toon link say, and then

PK STARSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORM!"

**Well how did you enjoy the chapter? I typed some of it on google docs using my phone(yesh I do use copy and paste), while I was waiting for my bro to do his piano lessons , so don't blame me if things are pretty disoriented. Please REVIEW, and seeya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: MH FOR THE FINAL MII FIGHTER

**Hey! Ima back! I'm so so so so so very sorry that I couldn't update yesterday. I had a TON of homework, a band CONCERT, and a after-school club, so I'm sorry. Even though I WOULD have the after-school club tomorrow, I have NO SCHOOL TOMOROW! So I will have a chapter up tomorrow. After a lot of thinking, I decided to add 1 more OC to my story. Now now, before you rush up to trying to make your mii fighter, STOP! This OC that I am planning to integrate into the story will be MASTER HAND'S ASSISTANT, so the requirements might be different**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Description of yourself:**

**Crush:**

**Epic weapon: (Can and will be used to punish disobedient smashers)**

**And thats all for OC requirements!**

**~Please Rate and review my story! follows and favorites would be nice, but whatev's~**

**Without further ado, let us begin!**

Chapter 4: The announcements.(MH)

"UGHH! SO MUCH WORK TO DO!" I screamed in frustration.

"ThAtS eXaCtLy WhY I wAnTeD tO gO oN vAcAtIoN bRo!" Replied CH casually.

I froze, thought about it, then realized something.

"After I announce the final Mii brawler representative, I will announce 2 more things, then let the smashers get ready!" Was what I thought in my mind, as I bent my microphone to my urm… urr… mouth? And announced the following:

"THE FINAL SMASH REPRESENTATIVE HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED! PLEASE REPORT TO THE CAFETERIA FOR THE SPECIAL PRESENTATION THAT WILL OCCUR!" Was what had been emitted through my mike. And of course, I heard the scampering of feet to the cafeteria.

"I know that you all know me, and that I know you all, so I'm going to skip the introductions, and announce the Mii gunner representative, so I'm proud to present, BROOKLYN!"

The applause was so thunderous, that both Max and Timmy were super jealous of her.

"It is my honour to be here, in smash mansion right now! I didn't expect to be received so well!" Were her first words in the smash mansion. And, like the last 2 times this happened, the projector started playing.

At first, it seemed like her tactics were the "patient strategy," as she was just absorbing all attacks her opponent was using against her. Then, it happened.

"CHARGE!" She yelled, and used a charge shot on her opponent, causing him to lose 1 stock. He respawned not looking very happy.

"You're gonna pay for that little girl!" He yelled drunkenly, as the both dished it out midair. Then, 1 of Brooklyn's attacks sent him flying. He thought he could make it back to land, but he was meteor smashed by Brooklyn. She then was unable to make it back to the battlefield.

"Darn it!" she yelled out as she fell to her doom.

"I told ya you were going to lose!" Screamed Brooke's opponent, as he up smashed her to her doom.

"You're going to pay for that!" She screamed, as she grabbed him, and kept on pummeling him until he screamed for mercy, then she threw him off the cliff, and repeatedly comboed him, until his damage percent was 999.

"Goodbye!" She simply stated, as she made it back onto land, and finished what she had started by using her stealth-burst, making him lose so fast even Sonic couldn't match his speed.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!" And Sonic started to beat him up in his losing pose on the projector, and then the projector, causing me to facepalm in sadness.

"Brooklyn's part in this presentation is over now," I started, as some of the smasher's started to get up.

"BUT THE PRESENTATION IS NOT OVER YET! PLEASE SIT DOWN AS I HAVE 2 MORE ANNOUNCEMENTS PLANNED! I boomed, causing some smashers to trip as they sat down.

"HOW DARE YOU STEP ON MY FOOT!" Boomed Marth, proceeding to beat up Toon Link.

"WHY IS IT THAT I ALWAYS GET BAD LUCK!" Screamed Toon Link, who was very upset.

"IF YOU ALL DON'T SIT DOWN AND BEHAVE YOURSELVES I WILL HAVE TO CANCEL MY SURPRISE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, causing everyone in the room to freeze.

"Good, now I shall continue. I am employing a Mii Assistant along with his own Mii police force to keep smash mansion nice and well kept!" I announced, causing the smasher's to grumble.

"Hey! I didn't want to employ them but I had no choice! You guys were destroying smash mansion!" I continued.

"My second announcement was an idea I got from CH, and this is the surprise I was talking about! We are all going on VACATION!" I yelled, as some of the smashers began to cheer.

"This vacation will take you to a beach resort, which you will stay in for a few days while I try to get all this work done! I will not be coming with you guys, so I expect you to be on your BEST BEHAVIOUR! I yelled, causing some smashers to cheer.

"And for my third and final announcement, I will be holding an exhibition match for you guys after the vacation ends! And the smashers in the exhibition match will be chosen later." I finished, making the smashers nervous.

"Good night and I will see you guys later! Start packing!" I finished, teleporting into my bed and working on my website via my laptop.

~Five hours later~ ~Swaps to Brooklyn's perspective~

"I guess I'm choosing my bunk mate!" I thought to myself, wondering who to pick. I saw Ness walking by, but he was bunking with Max, so I choose Toon Link, just because I thought it was hilarious when he got stroke's of bad luck, like when Ness was showing me his PSI powers, and he accidently hit Toon Link in the back.

As I was setting up my space on the top of Toon Link's bunk bed, Toon Link walked in, and did a double-take.

"WHY ARE YOU IN HERE!" He cried so loud, it startled me.

"Because I'm bunking with you! Obviously!" I replied back casually, causing him to groan.

After repeatedly beating him in smash, he groaned, and we both hit the sack,

~Swaps back to MH's perspective~

"Well that was exhausting!" I thought to myself as I finished the final details in my website. After that, I hit the sack for real.

**How did you like my chapter? I hope you enjoyed it!**  
><strong>YOU BETTER REVIEW TELLING ME WHICH CHARACTER'S YOU WANT TO BRAWL EACH OTHER IN THE EXHIBITION MATCH! OR THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES ON FRIDAY!" Anyways, please review and SEEYA SOON!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: BOWSER JR!

**This is annoying. PEOPLE ARE TRYING OUT FOR MII FIGHTER OC, WHEN THEY DON'T EVEN READ CHAPTER 4! READ CHAPTER FOUR BEFORE YOU TRY OUT FOR OC! MII FIGHTER SPOTS ARE CLOSED! ONLY MH'S ASSISTANT OC IS AVAILABLE! SO READ PROPERLY BEFORE YOU TRY OUT FOR OC! OC requirements:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Description of yourself:**

**Crush:**

**Epic weapon: (Can and will be used to punish disobedient smashers)**

**And thats all for OC requirements! Anyway, let begin!**

**~Please review! Follows and favorite's would be nice, but whatevs~**

**Chapter 5: Bowser Jr/ The vacation arc begins!**

"Everyone has been so preoccupied with the Mii fighter representative's, that they haven't been looking for Link! No one noticed that he was missing, NO ONE! But I have him hidden in a secret spot!" I announced, laughing maniacly. 

"I KNOW THAT YOU ARE THE HEIR TO THE KING, AND I ADMIT IT! NOW WILL YOU LET ME GO?! PLEASE? PREETY PREETY PLEASE?" Asked a despairing Link, still trapped in the cage that he was in when Zelda had stolen him from Ness.

"No!" I yelled, and I shoved him into my humongous suitcase, which my dad had given me special permission to use.

"MUNOP HUESAK HAK DAS KJDA KF LKASL KJFALK !" Yelled Link, muffled from inside the suitcase.

~On the plane~ 

"Attention all smashers, ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS ON THE PLANE! Have any of you seen Link the smasher? If he is found, plea… MMMPH MMPH MPPH MPH!" Was the as far as the security guard got, before I muffled him, and I played a tape that I had put in a jukebox, which was Ness's "Confession, before I used my Jr clown car to teleport to my room, and teleported Ness to the room.

"I kidnapped Link, to keep him in the cage and watch him weep for mercy!" Was what I had made, using mashed up footage of Ness's voice while he was talking. 

"IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR! IT WASN'T ME! AHHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU! YOU ARE NOT ZELDA OR SHEIK, SO WH…" And then I heard a thud, and there was no sign of Ness in the plane.

"Umm… Bowser Jr? Do you know where Ness is? I can't seem to find him anywhere." Was what Max said as he entered the room, startling me.

"I don't know… lets look for him!" I said, because he had seemed to vanish, and that was scaring me.

As we were starting our way to the front of the plane, We encountered Palutena.

"Um… Can you move out of our way please Palutena?" Asked Max very politely.

"NO! YOU ARE LOOKING FOR NESS I SENSE IT! YOU SHALL NOT PASS UNTIL I DEFEAT YOU IN A FAIR MATCH!" She howled, before activating her portable smash container, sucking us into a smash battle.

The battle started with her having 2 stock, and me and Max each having 1. She started spamming her rocket jump trying to do as much damage to Max as possible. But Max dodged each one and connected with a smash attack, losing 1 stock for palutena.

"Well this is my smash container… GOODBYE!" She yelled, summoning herself an ore club and repeatedly bashing the smash ball which she had summoned, and knocking poor Max out of the stage with her final smash. I instinctively spammed her, then I grabbed her, and threw her off the cliff, finishing the brawl.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed as she was teleported away.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING NESS!" Yelled Brooklyn, mad as hell.

"We are looking for him." Answered Max.

"Well I just had to defeat Rosalina and Luma to get to the second class platform, which we are at right now." She answered.

We continued on until we spotted Sheik.

"...!" She, urm… said? And she activated her container.

This battle was the quickest, as she was unprepared for battle, and it was pretty easy to spam and take her out quick.

"!...!" She yelled, and she vanished.

"We can move onto the entrance to the cockpit!" Announced Brook, who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well… I KNEW YOU WOULD COME LOOKING FOR NESS! SO I PUT HIM IN A CAGE IN THE ROOM! YOU WILL HAVE TO GET PAST ME TO GET TO YOUR FRIEND!" And she started the match.

The battle was unfair, because she had made it so that we were on a platform, and she was on another one that was too far away to reach when you are trying to jump. Brook learnt this the hard way when she failed to reach the platform, and lost her stock.

"Haha! I'm going to win!" She shouted, and used din's fire at least 50 times, causing Max to lose his only stock. It was down to me and her, and I had an idea. So I committed suicide.

~When they returned to the plane~ 

"SACRIFICE!" I shouted as I shoved both Max and Brooklyn forward, causing them to fall onto Zelda, and land in a tangled heap as I rushed into the room.

"THE AUTO-PILOT IS OFF AND THERE IS NO PILOT?!" I shouted in disbelief, the I steered the plane back on course, and then I set R.O.B. up as the pilot.

"Hey… WHERE IS NESS!?" I shouted in disbelief again. 

All of a sudden, the doors sealed, and a video screen appeared, with Zelda looking triumphant, and Link next to her, sticking out his tongue.

"We knew that you had taken the cage, your disgusting machine's residue was all over the room. So I got an idea!" Started Zelda.

"All of us smashers wanted to punish you, so we replaced the Link in the cage with a hologram we stole from Waluigi, and we waited for the perfect moment!" Continued Link.

"When MH announced this vacation, we got the perfect idea!" Continued Ness(!)

"We tricked you into going into the front of the plane, just so we could confiscate all of your luggage!" Continued Ludwig(The koopaling)

"Then, the punishment starts! There is no way out of the cockpit, so you are grounded from the vacation!" Continued Timmy.

"And your luggage is confiscated, so NO TECH FOR YOU FOR A MONTH!" Finished Brooklyn, who seemed extra mad at me.

It was then when I realized that I was grounded. I WAS GROUNDED. YOU CAN'T GROUND ME, THEIR HEIR TO THE KOOPA THRONE! YOU JUST CAN'T! ITS LIKE WHIPPING A PRINCE, INSTEAD OF THE WHIPPING BOY!

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU HAVE TO PUNISH MY WHIPPING BOY!" I shouted, banging the door with my fist's unsuccessful in trying to break the windows.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed upsettingly.

**Well, how did you like the chapter! So now you know why Link was still in the cage Redwalrus12! I thought it would be cool to start off the vacation arc with the smashers on the plane! I am running dangerously low on idea's for the vacation arc, so I am in need desperately for ideas for the vacation arc! PLZ REVIEW DOING THE OC STUFF AND VACATION ARC REQUESTS, AND THE BATTLE AFTER THE VACATION ARC! SO REVIEW WITH ALL OF THOSE THINGS! Seeya Soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Captain Falcon

**IMA BACK! In a glorious new chapter of Smash Mansion Life! Reminder:only OC'S availible are Mii policepeople, so still no new Mii fighters. The Oc requirements are**

**name**:

**gender:**

**age:.**

**description of yourself:**

Epic** weapon: (can and will be used to punish misbehaving smashers). **

**And that's it! Don't be mad if I have chapters that go under the 1000** **word count, as I have left my laptop and phone at school, so my tablet is my only typer! So if you see any messed up words, which have been typed incorrectly, please remember to review, telling me about them.**

**Please REVIEW! Follows and favs would be nice, but whatevs!**

Chapter 6:CAPTAIN FALCON!

Oh god, I'm so sad! I can't believe that I am the only smasher who was assigned to cook! This is not good, this is not good! I just don't want to do this, plz. WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONLY SMASHER THAT HAS TO COOK FOOD WHILE WE ARE ON A VACATION! OH I'M GOING TO HAVE TO KILL THE SMASHER WHO ENTERED MY NAME IN THE CHORE BOWL!(The smasher's who never wanted to go shopping had to put their names in a raffle drawing to see who does what chore in the vacations

"Enjoying your vacation so far?" Snickered a not so mysterious voice.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU TOON LINK FOR PUTTING MY NAME IN THE BOWL!"

"Oh hey Captain Falcon." Answered Toon Link, pretending he wasn't the one who had put m

y name in the bowl.

"CAPTAIN!" I started.

"NONONO PLZ NO WHY GOD WHY PLZ NONONONONONONONONO!" Screamed Toon Link.

"PAAAAAAAWWNNNNNCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I finished.

"WHY IS It ME WHO ALWAYS GEts the bad lu..." Toon Link yelled as he faded away into the distance.

"You got the wrong guy COOKTAIN CHICKEN!" Yelled the mysterious voice, making me madder than ever.

"CURSE YOU MYSTERIOUS VOICE!" I yelled, making a starled villager fall over.

"What's wrong CO... I mean Captain Falcon?" Asked a genuinely comcerned Villager.

"This idiot with a mysterious voice put my name on a piece of paper in the chore bowl WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" I yelled angrily.

"Thats really funn... I mean really mean. We should probably leav... I mean track them down!" He replied.

"Good idea!" I replied, and I dragged him along with me to spy on the other smashers.

"Well, we should monitor the kid smasher's first. They are the most obnoxious pranksters, so it wouldn't be hard for one of them to prank you!" He started.

"And I can easily spy on them, because I pass as a kid!" He finished.

"Wait... If you're a kid...how did you get your own house?!" I said, suddenly becoming shocked.

"... We need to focus on the task on hand, making sure you don't find out that it was me who... I mean making sure that we catch the rascal who has been pranking you!" He stammered nervously, as if he was hiding something.

"Ok, Letsa spy!"

-An hour later-

"Hey COOKTAIN CHICKEN! WE ALL NEED FOOD!" Yelled the mysterious voice from within the crowd of smasher's.

"CAPTAIN FALCON PUNCH!" I yelled as I punched the front of the line, making the mysterious smasher either Link, Wolf, Mario, Sonic, or Dark Pit, as all of them and villager were at the front of the line, and after they vanished, I could hear a faint

"CURSE YOU COOKtain chicke..."

The meal I was serving was spahgetti with a side of broccoli, and sugarless ice cream for dessert. Let's just say that Kirby wasn't begging for seconds.

-Later that day-

"I have had no luck finding the racsal, if he was a kid smasher." Villager said to me.

"I know it's either Link, Mario, Sonic, Dark Pit, Or you, because of what happened while I was serving the food." I reported my clues to him.

"But it can't be dark pit, Link, Sonic, or Mario, because they weren't there when the nickname "COOKTAIN Chicken was given to me, so it must be... YOU!" I screamed angrily, as a cage fell on Villager.

"I knew it was you the day I was complaining to mysel, because you were the only one around me at the time when I was first insulted by you. Second of all, I asked Master Hand if I could see the slip, and your fingerprints were all over it. Third of all, you stammer a lot.

"OK OK I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T mean it! Bowser Jr forced me into a bet with him to see who could get in trouble for messing up another smasher first, and he won! Now I owe him 500000 smash coins!" He said.

"... You do know that all of us smasher's said If bowser jr had messed anything up during the vacation, he would be in big trouble, right?"

"OH YEAH! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" He replied, shocked at his own stupidity.

"But, because you accepted the bet, there are consequences..." And I told him the consequences.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

~~~The next day~~~

"Are we done yet?" Moaned an exhausted Villager.

"Nope! And remember, this last's the whole vacation!" I replied excitedly to the moaning of my new cooking assistant.

And we made the best batch of pancakes the smasher's had ever eaten.

**aren't I just evil! For those of you who have OC'S in the story, you will have to wait until the vacation arc ends for your OC to show up in the story. The next chapter will be Charizard's life as a pokemon who hates water on a beach vacation. You heard me right, A POKEMON WHO HATES WATER ON A BEACH VACATION! It's gonna be insane! PLEASE REVIEW WITH ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE REVIEWED IN THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS!Well, I guess I'll just do my outro.**

**SEEYA SOON peoples**


	7. Chapter 7:TOON LINK!

**Wow! It's already been a week since I started this fanfic! It feels like it's been a month since I started this fanfic, so you can tell how slow time is for me! Anyways, today, I am going out of order in this fic. Instead of doing Charizard, I have decided to make a Toon Link chapter dedicated to redwalrus12! In this chapter you will finally learn how Toon Link got his bad luck streak, and it will... TOO MUCH SPOILERS! Well, more OC requirements!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Descrption of yourself:**

**Epic weapon: (Can and will be used to punish misbehaving smasher's)**

**And that's all! Now, before I spoil the rest of the chapter, Letsa begin!**

**Please review! Follows and favorites would be nice, but whatevs.**

Chapter 7:Toon Link!

"Why do I always get the bad luck!" I moaned. My reason for moaning was because I was tied up, and was currently being stuffed into a cannon, while being covered in gunpowder.

"Don't worry TOONY POO, it's only headed towards the middle of the ocean!" Smirked Ness, as he lit the fuse.

"WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS, NOOOOOOOOOO!" My words were carried away by the wind as flew through the air.

"IMA GONNA DIE NONONONONONONOOOOOOPLZPLZOUCH!" I yelled as I landed on the king of the red lions.

"Why hello Link, nice to be seing you again! Where have you been?" Asked the king of the red Lions.

"I'm currently having a bad luck streak!" I announced as his swaying knocked me onto his hull, making me cry out in pain.

"Hmm... I see... Do you want me to tell you how you got this stroke of bad luck?" Asked the king of the red lions.

"Yes please!" I moaned as I fell face down onto the floor of the king of the red lions, as he suddenly stopped sailing.

"When was the last time you had Lon lon milk?" He asked.

"Right before Max came to smash mansion!" I answered.

"Hmm... I see... I suspect that one of the other smasher's had poured some hyrulian bad luck potion into your drink, causing this spell. The only way to get rid of the bad luck is to find and defeat the person who gave you the bad luck potion!" He told me.

"But how will I be able to defeat this person in smash with my bad luck?" I asked.

"This bad luck of your's is only in the real world not in smash projectors! So go Link, save yourself!" He told me as the wind carried me away to our beach vacation.

-The next day-

"Hey Link, I was wondering where someone who is not a mii fighter, but is a smasher could get some hyrulian bad luck potion." I told Link.

"Well... Urm... Urr... OK IT WAS ME WHO GAVE YOU THE LON LON MILK THAT WAS POISONED! I HATE THE FACT THAT YOU ARE AN ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT WHO WAS BASSICALLY A CARBON COPY OF ME EXCEPT WITH GOOD LUCK, SO I HAD TO POISON THE MILK!" He yelled.

"Zelda let me use your smash container!" I shouted, snatching the container away from her, and activating a smash battle with Link.

"Hiyahh!" I yelled as I charged towards Link, unsheathing my sword as I ran towards him, and then I performed my dash attack, sending him flying.

"This will be an interesting matchup, as me and Link's attacks can both send enemies flying farther than most smasher's can with normal attacks, but I'm faster and lighter than him, while he is heavier and more powerful than me." I thought to myself as I shot an arrow at Link, sending him flying farther.

"Damnit why can't you just let me back on the island you FREAKIN PEICE OF CRAP! I HATE YOU! DIE IN A FREAKIN HOLE YOU LITTL..." That was as far as Link got before I got enraged, and destroyed the smash ball that had just appeared.

"SCREW YOU! I HATE YOU! I AM NOT LITTLE!" I screamed as I slashed him. More slashes, more slashes, until he was thinking that he should have never done this to me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSCREWYOUUOOOOOOOOOFOOOOOOOOOOOUOOOOOOOOOCO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYOU!" He screamed unhappily, as he was flung out of the stage by my final smash.

"And that's what you get for making me unlucky Mr. LINKYPOO!" I laughed triumphantly as we exited the smash container.

"HOW DARE YOU POISON TOON LINKS LON LON MILK! YOU DON'T POISON ANYONE'S STUFF! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE LINK!" All of a sudden, the bad luck that I had, was transported to Link, and because that was the first bad luck prank that Link had ever played, he was rewarded with the bad luck transferring to Luigi, who suddenly tripped, knocking over diddy kong and making him injured, which made Donkey Kong mad.

"YOU HURT DIDDY? I KILL YOU!" He yelled as he punched Luigi far away, causing the bad luck to be transferred to Waluigi, the incredibly smart but unclever scientist.

-After that-

"SURPRISE MR TOONYPOO!" Yelled Ness as he pointed his Pk thunder at me. But, somehow I was wearing a Franklin badge.

"CURSES!" He yelled as he flew into the horizon.

-On the beach-

"Hey Pit! Let's have a sandcastle building contest!" I told Pit.

"Good idea! Let's have all the smasher's organized into groups and let's have a certain smasher be judge!" He announced.

"ATTENTION ALL SMASHERS! WE ARE DOONG A SANDCASTLE BUILDING CONTEST, AND WE NEED A JUDGE WHO WON'T PARTICIPATE IN THE CONTEST! THERE WILL BE GROUPS OF SMASHERS WHO WILL DO THE CONTEST, 7 GROUPS OF SEVEN PEOPLE, AND THE PRIZE FOR WINNING WILL BE 1 FREE PASS FOR EACH OF THE PEOPLE IN YOUR GROUPS! THE PASS WIL BE FOR NO SHOPPING WHEN WE RUN OUT OF SUPPLIES!" Announced Pit.

We decided that me, Pit, and (F) Robin would be judges, while everyone else would be in other groups.

"ARE THE GROUPS READY? ALRIGHT, 3, 2, 1, LET THE OFFICIAL SUPER SMASH BROTHERS SANDCASTLE BUILDING CONTEST BEGIN!

-End Of Part One-

**Haha! Me gots you! Me made you think that Toon link would only get rid of his bad luck in this chapter, but I also started a sandcastle building contest! Well, PLEASE REVIEW SHOWING WHICH CHARACTER YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTERS MAIN CHARACTER TO BE! And, also review making your OC have a chance to appear after the vacation arc! Anyways, SEEYA SOON!**


	8. Chapter 8: DARK PIT PITOO!

**Welcome back to my story peeps! 314159 is here for you Ballade(Or Gallade whatever you had down)! I have to give a shout out to TheIllusionWolf for giving me this chapters character, Who is Dark Pit! Again, If you haven't read chapter 7 yet, you might want to read it, because this chapter has SPOILERS FOR KID ICARUS:UPRISING AND SPOILERS FOR THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE IN THIS STORY! **

**Anyways, the OC requirements are**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Gender: **

**Description of yourself:**

**Epic weapon: (can and will be used to punish misbehaving smasher's)**

**and that's all! Now, without further ado, lets begin!**

**~please review! Follows and favorites would be nice, but whatevs~**

Chapter 8: Dark Pit!

I shouldn't have decided to come to smash mansion for this "Showdown of smasher's!" I should have just kept the forces of nature winning the battle against humanity. But instead, I just had to come, and look where I am, forced to compete in a sandcastle contest of all things.

"Do I have to participate?" I moaned to the judges.

"Yes you do, if you never want to go shopping ever again!" Pit yelled in my ear.

"YOU CAN NOT YELL IN MY EAR WITHOUT FACING THE CONSEQUENCES!" I boomed to a cowering Pit, who was sent flying out of the beach from the power of my electroshock arm. Then, I had an idea. I turned to Toon Link.

"If I am not allowed to sabotage the other groups, you will face the wrath of my electroshock arm!" I told Toon Link.

"I never said you weren't allowed to!" Smirked Toon Link.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I smirked, while grabbing and throwing Charizard's whole entire team into the water, and then getting (M) Robin to freeze the water. As I walked to my teams castle, I heard Peach complaining about how she loved shopping and she never wanted to quit shopping. This forced her team to quit, and Wario was so mad, that he tried to kidnap her, but it didn't work, and he ended up running away from an angry Peach, and I snickered because an angry Peach is not a Peach you want to mess with

"Looks like team's 5 and 6 are out of the competition. There is a rule update! For a team to be out of the competition, the members either have to quit, or the members have to be in a situation in which by the time they come back to the competition, it will already have ended!" Announced (F) Robin.

"Just great, another obstacle in my path to a no shopping slip!" Moaned Ike.

"Don't worry, just because (M) Robin is the only fire emblem character who is not on our team, doesn't mean he will tilt the scales towards Dark Pits team!" Replied an optimistic Lucina, who was building up the walls of her castle

"We'll see about that! VIRIDI, WILL YOU GRANT ME THE POWER TO SUMMON SOME BUMPETY BOMBS?" I yelled.

"ATTACK!" I yelled again, as the bumpety bombs ran towards Lucina, while (M) Robin was using magic to enhance all aspects of the bombs.

"Aww their so cute... AHHHHHHHH! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" She screamed as she swung her Falchion like a madwoman, destroying all the bombs and her teams whole entire castle.

"... Umm... I guess we just have to start over!" Yelled Brooklyn, who was entusiastic about winning.

"Careful Bowser, CAREFUL! Perfect!" Ganon admired his work. It was a life size castle, which was made of sand, and rocks that kept the castle standing.

"HEEHEEHEEH!" I snickered as I grabbed the worlds biggest magnet, and removed all the magnetic particles from the castle, causing it to fall down.

"BOWSER YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Screamed Ganon as he warlock-punched Bowser into the (frozen) Ocean.

" Come my slaves!" Yelled Ganon as he summoned his forces and made them build the castle again. So I repeated the process of using the magnet again and again and again and he kept punching his teammates again and again until he was the only person on his team.

"Finally, I can admire my castle without any doofuses messing it up!" He yelled proudly as he leaned against one of his pillars. As soon as he touched the pillar, I used the magnet.

"I HATE MYSELF!" He hit himself with a warlock-punch and flew into the ocean, cracking the ice and sinking underneath it.

"Looks like team 7 is out!" Announced Toon Link.

-After a while-

"I have eliminated all teams except for our team and the kid smasher's team!" I announced to my team, who was finishing up the walls of our castle.

After I told them that, I started to run towards the kid smasher's team.

"STOP! If you want to destroy our castle you will have to defeat us in a fair 7-1 battle!" Yelled Ness, and the battle started.

- After a while-

The only people left in the brawl were me and Max. I charged towards him with my electroshock arm, and he dodged. He used his hero's spin to knock me into the air, and he played a game of keep it alive by trying to keep me in the air. But my smashing skills got me onto the ground and I summoned Pong, causing him to die.

"FACE IT YOUR DONE!" I yelled triumphantly as the battle entered sudden death. I dodgerolled away from all attacks he tried to use on me, and I retaliated with a finishing smash move.

~After the battle~

As soon as I finished the brawl, the building part was over. Now, it was the Final stage before the judging, the defending stage. Let me just say that Ness was very unhappy when I destroyed his castle.

"And Its looking like team 1 wins! CONGRATZ! Now, to receive your prize, you must steal it from mister Master Hand! You can only steal it when we come back from vacation! Anyways, CONGRATZ!

**How did you like the sandcastle contest! This chapter probably won't reach 1000 words! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW STATING THE CHARACTER YOU WANT NEXT CHAPTERS SPOTLIGHT TO BE ON, AND FOR YOUR OC TO BE IN THE STORY! SORRY FOR OOC CHARACTER'S, AS I HAVEN'T PLAYED MUCH GAMES. Seeya soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: OLIMARS DARKER STORY

**HEY I AM BACK WITH MY COMPUTER! I GOT IT BACK YAY! I can't believe that I managed to write a both chapters that I wrote during the weekend without my computer, and I surpassed the 1000 words word count in both of them! Of course I did it for the people who read my story, but I'm surprised that I managed to do it! Anyways, this chapter's main character was one I picked by randomly swishing my mouse around the screen, so I will use this character which I haven't included in the story! Believe it or not, one of my brawl mains was actually Olimar! He just played well for me. I hope I hit him spot on!**

Chapter 9: Olimar!

Ugh, what am I to do! All I wanted to do was explore the resort with Alph, and now I am in this drainhole, trying to save Marth and Link from the fangirls. Oh, how did I ever get myself into this mess?

Flashback

So I was just looking for the gigantic garden that Master Hand had promised to be at the resort, when Ike ran up to me, along with all the other Fire Emblem characters in smash except for Marth, and Zelda.

"Where is Marth?!" Asked Alph(SO HE'S WHY I'M IN THIS MESS!).

"Thats what we were going to tell you. THESE VIDEO GAME HATER'S WENT OVERBOARD WHEN THEY FOUND OUT WE WERE ON VACATION! SO THEY HATED US SO MUCH THAT THEY FIGURED OUT WHERE WE WERE GOING ON VACATION AT, AND THEY DECIDED TO TRY TO TAKE THE PEOPLE WHO THEY THINK HAVE THE MOST VIOLENT GAMES! We know that you guys are the best explorers, so we were wondering if you could spy on the fangirls to see where they were taken(They were probably just asking us because all the other smashers refused to help.)!" And before I could stop him, Alph just HAD to open his big mouth.

"Sure, anything that we can do to help!" Yelled Alph, causing me to facepalm as he sealed our fate.

"Great, we have received information from an unknown source, that tells us the location of their next meeting, which will happen in about 50 minutes, so that will give you enough time to reach the area! Don't get caught, unless you want Link and Marth to never make it back to smash mansion! Good luck and seeya soon!" Yelled an enthusiastic Ike, and they were gone.

I turned towards Alph and said

"I can't believe that we won't have time to find the garden!"

"We can find it AFTER we rescue our friends captain Olimar! So lets find them!" Yelled Alph, determined to save Link and Marth.

"And if you don't help me, I will have to… maybe I will destroy all of your plants and seeds at the garden at home. So, lets make a deal. If you do all the work, I will never touch your plants!" Yelled Alph.

"Fine!" I yelled, as I used my rocket ship to transport myself to the meeting.

`~After he arrived~

What I arrived to was a horrible site. Link and Marth were both tied up to a wall, bloodily beaten and bruised, and they were currently being hit with a baseball bat. Marth groaned everytime he was hit, and Link just twitched.

"STOP IT YOU BARBARIANS!" I yelled as my Pikmin army charged. So many casualties, but at the end, Link and Marth were saved.

"You guys must go back to the vacation resort. I'll find and stop the leader of this group!" I shouted to them both as I Shoved them into my ship, as I had "Borrowed" some supplies from Waluigi and used them to make a 1 use teleporter.

I found the location of the area the leader was in, and thats how I got here!

~End of flashback~

"I can't believe we lost those smashers! We could have stopped all violence in the real world by getting rid of violent video games and replacing them all with EDUCATIONAL GAMES!" Yelled one of the executive. Then I heard something that chilled me to the core.

"Don't worry, even though our execution plans were foiled, we still have another smasher we can take hostage ISN'T THAT RIGHT OLIMAR!" Yelled the leader of this company. 1 second I was in the drain, the next i was in the office, and the executive said:

"Yes, we can stop time! Maybe it was just a twist of fate, or maybe not. Either way, we have the power to kill you right now, and we will record it!" Laughed the executive as he cracked my helmet, exposing me to the toxins of "Oxygen," which made me choke.

"AGHHH!" I yelled a strangled yell as I grabbed my teleporter and hit the button.

~Alph's perspective~

Suddenly, Olimar lands on me without his helmet.

"Are you okay?!" I asked as I caught him on my Pikmin.

"...S.A.v.e U.s. ..V.G.A.E...DA!" He managed to sputter as he fell into unconsciousness.

**CLIFFHANGA! Well, for the first time ever, my story has taken a darker turn. What is this VGAE that Olimar mentioned? WHy is VGAE evil? How did they get the power to stop time? All will be revealed in future episode's of my fanfic. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW STATING THE CHARACTER WHO YOU WANT NEXT CHAPTER'S SPOTLIGHT TO BE ON, AND PLZ STATE YOUR OC! Anyways, SEEYA SOON!**


	10. Chapter 10: SAMUS AND THE FOURTH WALL

**OH GEEZ! I FORGOT TO START WRITING THIS CHAPPIE UNTIL WHEN MY BROTHER REMINDED ME! Sorry to the people who were looking forward to this. The 2 accepted OC's are Thehobkinauthor and Blacknaito! Congratz! But there are still 2 more OC spots left, and I know you might be mad if it seems like I am not viewing them, but I have a lot of work cut out for me everytime I write a new chapter, so don't blame me for not looking. Tj, skystar, Ballade, Enker and Treble(Both of you are megaman fans I presume), and thats all. I saw your requests, and I am still trying to figure out who will win! So many requests! That doesn't mean I not considering new requests. Try to make them as detailed as possible!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Description of yourself:**

**Epic weapon:(Can and will be used to punish smasher's)**

**And thats all for OC's! Well, enjoy this chapter that TheIllusionWolf read my mind when she reviewed on the last chapter!**

**Chapter 10: Samus Aran(Zero Suit)**

Ever since the incident with Link and Marth, us smasher's have been on our toes. Its only a matter of time before V.G.A.E strikes again. Olimar seems traumatized, and no one can tell why. He refuses to speak to anyone but his Pikmin, and Alph, who also seems scared. Master Hand hasn't heard about this, but I have a feeling he won't like it. So, with all the stuff going on, its the last day of vacation! I have decided to do as much things that I can possibly do! No one can make sto…

"SAMUS! LETS GO SHOPPING! AS A LAST MINUTE THING! FOR SOUVENIRS!" Zelda, Peach, and Palutena announced, as they attempted to drag me into the official smasher's bus.

"NO! I want to do as much things on this list as possible, and shopping will never be one of them!" I yelled, as I shoved the list of things I planned to do.

"You promise that you will only do what is on that list?" Asked Peach.

"Yup, now LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, as I started to walk away. All of a sudden, the list was grabbed out of my hands.

"Give it back!" I growled as I reached for it.

"NEVER!" Shouted Zelda as she grabbed a marker.

"NO!" I yelled, as I hit her with a bomb, but it was too late, as she had already scribbled out everything on my list, and replaced all the words with 1 giant SHOPPING written.

~At the mall~ 

"LET ME GO!" Shouted a squirming Toon Link.

"Link won't come, he is still recovering, so you are coming with me instead!" Yelled Zelda, who was upset. The first shop we went to was called "Weapon shoppe de omasse," And the person there was very nice. His name was Yuhan, and he told us our weapons would be ready by the end of the day.

"Ok kid, here's the plan. I'll make a mess of a shop, make it look like someone else's fault, and we'll run while Zelda and Peach see what's going on." I whispered to Toon Link.

"Kk." He whispered back.

I ran into a shop, and I saw waluigi. I stuffed some bombs under his hat, and shoved him into a store.

"AHH! TERRORIST!" Yelled a costumer as the alarm was destroyed. Peach and Zelda suddenly got up to see what was happening, as me, Palutena, and Toon Link ran out of the room, and we were teleported to the resort.

"Finally!" I sighed as I pulled out my real list.

Number 1: Relax on the beach

Number 2: Prank Meta knight

Number 3: NEVER GO SHOPPING

Number 4: Learn magic from Robin's.

I started by relaxing on the beach. How do I describe that? Next, prank the meta knight.

"Yawnn… WHY AM I IN A CATAPULT!" Yelled meta knight, who was mad as hell.

"Goodbye Mety!" I snickered as I sent him flying away.

"I'll get you fo…!" Was all he said as he was flung away.

Then, I heard a growling noise and I turned around. Lucario was standing next to me.

"RUF RUF!" He growled Riolu's noise when you summon him in pokemon, accept deeper because this is Lucario. He then yelled at me.

"WHY DID YOU CATAPULT META KNIGHT!" He growled, as he pulled out his smash container.

"DIE!" He growled as the battle started. I spammed my up special until he couldn't take it.

"NO!" He fell to his death screaming.

Number 1: Check

Number 2:Check

Number 3:Check

Number 4: I think I wrote when I was shopping, so CHECK!"

Looks like I'm gonna finish my summer with the ultimate prank, involving 1 of waluigi's machine, kid smasher help, and a gigantic FOURTH WALL BREAK!

"Hey waluigi, come with me!" I shouted as I stuffed him into a bag. I dragged him into my room and attached him to the wall, and I ran into his room. There it was, my missing 4TH WALL BOMB! I grabbed and planted it into the goodbye cake.

~At the goodbye ceremony~

"And I would like to thank all you smashers for coming to our res…!" Was as far as she got, when she touched the bomb with the knife, it exploded, bringing the author of this fanfic into the story.

"USE THE AUTHOR PROOF HANDCUFFS!" I yelled as they handcuffed him to a chair.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU UPDATE YESTERDAY?!" We all shouted.

"B...b...b..because I..i...i..i. Ra...ra...ran Out of time!" He stuttered nervously.

"WELL YOU BETTER WRITE 2 CHAPTERS TODAY!" I shouted in his face.

"O...o...o...o...ook….oookkkkaaayy!" He yelled as he used his author powers to destroy the handcuffs and teleport back to our world.

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, but like I said in this chapter, I ran out of time yesterday!**

**Samus: YOU BETTER START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Me: OC'S ARE OFFICIALLY CLOSED! I'm reviewing them!**

**Today, and most likely every day I can't write my fic, will have a double chapter day special! I have a sore throat today, so I'm doing my bro's and Thehobkinauthor's request, LINK!The author's note at the top was written yesterday, so beware of any mistake's. Does anyone remember Gear1 by Level 5? Thats were weapon shoppe de ommasse comes from! ANYWAYS SEEYA SOON!**


	11. Chapter 11: LINK AND NEWS!

**CONGRATZ SKYSTAR, TJTHEREADER, AND BALLADE, who is also enker and treble. All of those characters are MEGAMAN CHARACTERS! Anyway, your OC's have been chosen, congratz! I've decided to choose all three of you because I couldn't decide which one's were better! So anyways, MY BROTHER'S CHAPTER START NOW!**

**Chapter 11(!): Link**

"WHY DID YOU TAKE TOON'S SHOPPING! NOW I HAVE TO SUFFER HIS PRANKS!" I yelled at Zelda.

"NO, I WOULD'VE TAKEN YOU, BUT YOU WERE SICK!" Zelda shot back.

I sighed and I gave up arguing with Zels. She always wins, ALWAYS! Ehh, its not like i'm jealous or zealous, neither of those things approve with me.

"I THINK YOU ARE DISGUSTING!" Shouted Luigi to Bowser.

"WELL WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I KIDNAP YOU! I'VE DONE IT TO MARIO BEFORE, BUT THAT GOD DANG PRINCESS PEACH HAD TO GET IN MY WAY!" Roared Bowser, who was mad as hell.

"DIE!" He yelled, as he lunged towards Luigi, who brought out his weapons.

Meanwhile, while that chaos was going on, Meta Knight crashed through the window and started to fight Samus. And then Zelda got mad at Peach, every smasher was mad at someone, and the plane crashed.

"YESH I'M FREE!" Bowser Jr Yelled as he started running back to smash mansion.

"WAIT FOR ME!" All the smasher's yelled. They didn't notice all the pokemon smasher's, Meta Knight, and Zero suit Samus running in another direction.

"Can you please teleport us to the smash mansion?" I asked Zelda politely.

"Sure Link!" She replied, and we were back at smash mansion.

"Hello Yvet, Tj, Iris, Luke, and Xavier! I've heard a lot about you guys, because when we kidnapped to author."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Luke as he attacked, while Tj soaked me, and everyone else used their best attacks.

"THE RULES STATE THAT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO INJURE THE AUTHOR UNLESS YOU ARE MASTER HAND!" Roared the angry Mii's as they lunged toward him.

"NO SAMUS DID IT!" He yelled quickly.

"Oh. okay, thats cool. You guys do know that while you were on vacation you missed the release date for POKEMON OMEGA RUBY AND ALPHA SAPPHIRE!" Yelled Luke, who was waving a 3ds in the air, which had the game

"Why would we want to care about something like that? Its not like we wer.." Was as far as Zelda got, before I snatched the 3ds and started to scream

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHA I'M GOING TO STEAL YOUR 3DS TO GET THE GAME!" I yelled as I grabbed the 3ds, which felt strangely like mine.

"Thats your's, I am forcing you into a nuzlocke challenge with me!"

YAYYAYAYAH!" I explained, as I burned some time away!

**So… DON'T COUNT THIS AS A CHAPTER! I JUST WANTED TO BRING SOME NEWS, AND CONGRATUATE THE NEW OC'S! I REALLY JUST DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME! I'm so sorry. I was sick, and I couldn't touch my computer! I can post tommorow, but I will start my schedule as posting when I have the time! SEEYA SOON!**


	12. Chapter 12: WARIO

As you can tell, I ran out of time yesterday and the day before. I HATE BEING ALMOST NOT SICK, THEN GETTING A SUDDEN PUSH OF SICKNESS! Anyways, I am healthy now. YAYAYYAY! I know that there are more smash mansion fic's coming out at this time, so I have decided to make sure the OC's appear less. NOT THE MII FIGHTERS! The mii police people will have little to no role in the plot what so ever, but they will still be in the story! And I have decided my schedule to be every other day! I'll try to keep this up, which means posting on thanksgiving, but I can't post on friday, thats when I get my WII U! This chapter's character and plot go to a guest who reviewed. I enjoy guest's review's!

~Please review! Follow's and fav would be nice, but whatev's!~

Chapter 12: Wario

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I yelled triumphantly as I threw my big stack of money on the floor while laughing. I had just beaten Dr. Mario in about 500 bets, they were all for the same thing, some of them were online bets, and they all had different sums of money bet on them. Though I might be Addicted to the MONIES, I am a fair businessman, and I never cheat, unlike Dr. Mario who was trying to kill my horse during the match.

"YOU CAN'T SHOOT ATA MY BET! ITSA CHEATIN!" I howled as I stuck my butt in his face.

"NONONONONO!" He screamed, but I swallowed a bean salad, which I had put a whole clove of Nasty Garlic on top of, and then I let it rip as wario man.

"Yo Wario, long time no see!" King Boo rounded the corner.

"Where have you been?" I asked him.

"Waiting for the next game that I star in to come out! Where have YOU been!" He answered.

"Smashing me some MONIES in smash mansion!" I answered, sipping a slushie(If you don't know what it is, look it up!).

"Cool. I have a bet for you. I bet you that all of the smasher's working together could not beat this simulation of TABUU that I made!" He announced.

"Well YOU'RE WRONG!" I yelled, happily snatching the simulation smash container. I should've known that he made it the real TABUU, and set the difficulty to the max.

~Back in smash~

"Hey Master Hand? I need a threat to tell the smashers!" I asked Master Hand, who was looking at some paper's.

"No electricity for the whole month!" He casually replied back.

"Sweet thanks!" And I dashed into the cafeteria and interrupted all the smasher's lunch by yelling

"IF YOU SMASHER'S DON'T FIGHT THIS THREAT, NO ELECTRICITY FOR A MONTH! GET YER SELVES INTO THIS CONTAINER!" I yelled, and I jumped in. Soon all the other smasher's were there and they were angry for being trapped in the area.

"HAHAHHAHAHH! WE MEET AGAIN SMASHER'S! YOU HAVE NEW PALS! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" And the boss battle started.

He didn't know all us smasher's, so he took out all the pokemon smasher's first. This was probably a good move. He then brought out his wings. Then, an arrow of light hit him. Both Link's jumped into the air and soared towards him, and they cut his wing's off.

"OWW! CURSED MASTER SWORDS!" And there went the Legend of Zelda smasher's.

"NO TOONS!" Yelled Ness, as he charged. All of his energy was used towards Tabuu's downfall. It wasn't enough, and Ness met a terrible fate(See what I did there?)

"NESS! TABUU YOU WILL DIE!" Yelled Brooklyn, as all the Mii fighter's combined their strength into 1 attack that still couldn't finish Tabuu. They were wiped out instantly. Tabuu Laughed at them while his health was half way depleted.

"EVERYONE ATTACK AT ONCE! They all rushed towards him, with their strongest smash attacks readied. I myself was Wario man and had just downed a can of garlic. And I had a fart. The smasher's attack gave him a little bit of health left.

"I WILL WIN THIS BET!" And he fainted at the scent of my fart.

"YEAH! Um guys, why are you staring at me?"

"THIS WAS PART OF A BET?! WE THOUGHT IT WAS MASTER HAND'S ORDER'S! THAT'S WHY WE RISKED OUR LIVES TO TRY TO DEFEAT HIM! DIE!" They all yelled as they charged towards me.

"IT WAS WORTH IT!" I yelled as I vanished into the crowd.

~Later~

"And I have the scars to prove it! I HAVE WON ALL THE MONEY THAT COMES WITH WINNING THE BET!" I yelled triumphantly.

"... YOU FAKED THOSE I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Yelled King Boo angrily, as he set a homemade smash container on the floor and tried to smash with me.

"THE WINNER OF THIS WILL EARN THE MONIES!" He yelled as he charged. Epic dodge roll, as I slash his back with the beam sword I had picked up.

"HHAHHAHAH I AM A GHOST! NOTHING WIL… AHH!" He got injured by my fart.

"WELL MY GAS CAN HARM YOU!" I yelled as I repeatedly farted over and over again.

"I CAN'T STAND THE SMELL! DIE!" He yelled as he grabbed and flung me over, but I recovered with a simple double jump.

"HAHHAHAHHA YOU HAVE NEVER SMASHED BEFORE YOU DON'T KNOW THE LOGISTICS OF SMASHING! THAT WILL BE YOUR ULTIMATE DOWNFALL!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Yelled Boo as he made me lose my 2nd to last stock.

"FARTY TIME!" And he went bye bye.

~In the real world~

"Let him go, King. He won fair and square!" Said Bowser.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!?"

"I had to beat him up for making me participate, but he won fair and square."

"FINE!" Yelled King Boo as he tossed the money at me.

"I swear you Boo's act like the kindergartener's of the world of Mario!" And I walked away, content with my prize.

**IT TOOK ME AGES TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! I NEED TO REMEMBER TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN! Sorry for taking so long, REPERCUSSIONS OF THE SICKNESS! Anyways, seeya soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: FOX AND SORRY FOR LATE UPDAT

**Why am I so idiotic! I SHOULD HAVE UPDATED! Anyways, I will probably be updating once a week :(, sorry. I CAN'T STAY OFF MY WII U! again, sorry. LETS BEGIN!**

Chapter 13: FOX!

~Headnote: This is the beginning of the smash kids story arc, so don't freak out if it takes a while for things to work out.~

"You can't Falcon punch! OLY I CAN!" Shouted the angry Captain Falcon, who was trying to scold Falco.

"OH YESH I CAN!" He yelled.

"NU-UH!" The Captain replied back.

"FALCO PAWWWWWWNCCHHHCHHCHHH!" Shouted Falco as he thrust-ed his fist forward, it catching on fire and slowly building up in explosive power until it sent me flying back.

"SCREW YOU FALCO!" I shouted as I flew towards the wall, face forward, as the wind whistled ripping my fur off painfully as I slammed into the wall. It wasn't the impact that had knocked me out, because I crashed through the wall, but falling face first onto the hard concrete-steel alloy that was underneath the carpet of the living room that made me start to slip unconscious.

"You shouldn't have stolen my gloves!" Was what I heard Captain Falcon yell as Falco landed on me in a bone jarring CRUNCH, and we both fell unconscious. Little did we know, us falling unconscious was so important to smash mansion, that we would all die without it.

~3 days later~

I streched and yawned, exhausted after being knocked unconscious. Thank god that we recover from injuries as fast as the flash from DC comics when we sleep. I saw Dr. Mario and Wii Fit Trainer staring at me.

"Its amazing he managed to keep form, when him, me, you, and Falco were the only ones who survived this... Thing that has affected many other smasher's!" Dr. Mario murmered quietly, raising his voice when he noticed I was awake.

"What do you mean that only us and Falco... I mean us survived this Thing!" I shouted as I saw Falco in another bed in this room. I started to get up, but groaned in pain.

"Somehow, some IDIOT managed to splash a grow younger potion on us. The thing about the potion, was that it ended up spreading like a virus, it's affects were spread like a virus. after you guys fell unconscious, the other smasher's gained there 18 year old forms, and the younger smasher's grew. All of the smasher's except for Shulk, as he is already 18."

"Well where are they now?" Asked Falco, who had woken up.

"They are actually under quarantine, as this grow younger thing spreads like a disease."

"Then how are you still good?"

"We don't know, we are guessing it has something to do with the strength of our immune systems. Basically, we are too healthy for something like that to affect us." He explained.

"Oh great. Who do you suspect of committing the crime of making us younger?" I asked.

"I suspect Waluigi... His experiments always get him into trouble." Answered Wii Fit Trainer.

"Is there anyway to fix this?"

"Well the owner of the crime left us a note that says if we find out who they are they will reverse the effects of it!" Answered Falco, who read a note that was left on his bed.

"This is going to take a while! Just in case the people are lying about this, here's the ingredients to the antidote. Me and Wii Fit Trainer will work on finding the owner of the crime, while Fox and Dr. Mario look for the ingredients. Okay?" Falco said.

"Sure!" And we left our way. While Dr. Mario piloted our plane, I read the list.

"2 Maxim tomatoes, 1 heart container, 1 1-up, floor ice cream, and some aging cream. To get the aging cream, we have to steal an Anti-aging cream formula, as they are all lies, and work the other way around." I announced, as everything else we needed was at the mansion.

"Welcome to Ocarina of time hyrule field!" He announced as we stepped out.

~After some struggle~

"Die shadow Link!" I yelled as I finished the final blow. This temple was easy because we could actually swim, unlike "Metal boots Ocarina Link" or MBOC. We rushed through the rest of the temple, and got to the boss.

"YOU WILL NOT DELAY OUR QUEST TO SAVE THE SMASHER'S!" I yelled as I struck the amoeba with a bomb, blowing it up. We flew to dreamland as fast as I could.

"Well that was easy to enough!" And we marched off to the MUSHROOM KINGDOM! The 1-up was so easy to get, because of the stores always having a ton, but the hardest to get was the cream. It cost SO MUCH MONEY that me and Dr. Mario had our pockets emptied before we were done. We then ran back to the mansion to see what was going on. When we initially entered the room, neither Falco or the Wii Fit Trainer were there, but we thought they were looking for clues.

"And, careful with the experimental medicine, it could be dangerous. YES! SUCCESS!" Yelled Dr. Mario as he grabbed the bottle. He then frowned.

"We need more, don't we?"

"No, we need to know how much to give to each smasher... Oh, 2 fluid ounces. We just happen to have 104 fluid ounces in our medicine! The problem is... this is unstable. We need a stabilizing agent that won't affect the mixture. Thats going to be tricky..."

~In Wii Fit trainer's perspective~

"Oh what have we gotten ourselves into! Now we know what Olimar was talking about!" I moaned in horror.

**THE MEDICINE ISN'T RIGHT!(GASPS) OH NO MORE CLIFF HANGERS! Anyways, important announcement to all injustice gods among us fans. I am releasing a fic based off injustice that will be called Inequality:Smasher's among us. This fic will follow the story of Mario going mad when he accidentaly stops peach's heart. Then, mushroom kingdom is hit by a nuclear bomb. Wario's scheme has worked, and his acts cost him his life. When Mario starts acting like a god, killing smasher's that defy him, Dr. Mario decides to go against his order's. He is joined by Link, the Zelda smasher's, and much more. For more information, wait until the story comes out! SEEYA SOON!**


	14. Chapter 14: NESS AND BYE BYE HIATUS

***Hides* Don't kill me please! I have a fanfiction to write! *Angry fans surround me* WRITE YOUR NEXT CHAPTER IMMEDIATELY! Me: FINE!**

**Anyways, If you haven't noticed, I'm back! People who have OC's, please don't kill me, but I'm removing them all from the story due to lack of I can't move on further with the OC stage like this. I FINALLY HAVE A WII U AND SMASH FOR WII U! Not 3ds though. What? You wanna know how my last chapter story arc ended? FINE! REFLET(Male Robin) SAVES THE DAY Anyways, please enjoy!**

**~Please rate and review. Follows and favs would be nice, but whatevs~**

~WARNING! POKEMON ORAS SPOILERS FOR DELTA EPISODE AHEAD~

14:Ness

After some vigorous studying, and more annoying aura emanating from us being kids, FRICKIN NATURAL DISASTERS, Rain strong enough to eliminate all life on this realm, DROUGHT strong enough to eliminate all life on this realm, 8 gym leaders, 4 elite four members, Steven, And the threat of a meteor strong enough to end the world, I had did it. I HAD BEATEN ALPHA SAPPHIRE! And I had done it before Toon Link, my roommate, who was still trying to capture Groudon.

"WHY THE HECK CAN YOU NOT JUST USE YOUR MASTER BALL!" Me and Lucas shouted.

"BECAUSE I NEED TO SAVE IT FOR DEOXYS!"

"BECAUSE HE NEEDS TO SAVE IT FOR DEOXYS!" Shouted Toon Link and Red respectively.

All of a sudden, waluigi threw a perspective swapping bomb at us, and it was his perspective.

"Time to get rid of this bad luck. With my bad luck bye bye potion!" And I threw my potion into my mouth and swallowed it whole, bottle included. All of a sudden, my mouth was a black hole, and the miis were all sucked in.

"Hehe... Sorry Kids?" I sputtered as they charged at me.

~Perspective swap~

"OW! NOT THERE! PLEASE STAHP! PRETTY PLEASE!" Shouted Waluigi, as we tried to deal as much damage as his annoying Assist Trophy did.

"WHEN WILL YOU BRING BACK THE MII'S!" We all shouted in sync.

"WHEN I CAN MAKE A BAD LUCK POTION!" He screamed, obviously being sarcastic. That just made us madder. Then, I got an idea.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT KING MARTH! TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Screamed Lucina, as she charged at Waluigi.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!" Screamed Marth, who had become insane and thought of himself as a king(Temporary), as he charged at Waluigi.

"May god have mercy on his soul." Said Shulk as he and Ike fought for the leftover KFC.

~Later~

"So here's the deal. You will steal the rest of the KFC and make it sound like Shulk stole it to Ike, and Ike stole it to Shulk. And we have to do it now before Shulk gets a vision. Guys? GUYS!" I shouted, while Lucas and Toony-poo were watching some reruns of an old cartoon, and Red was in the middle of a heated pokemon tournament. I smashed the tv and turned off red's 3ds.

"NOOO!" They screamed as they were forced to pull the prank.

"MY CHICKEN! NOOOOOOOOO! WHY NESS WHY! I SHOULD LISTEN TO MY VISIONS MORE!" Moaned Shulk as he fell asleep.

"WITHOUT MY GLORIOUS CHICKEN I CAN'T STAY AWAKE!" Shouted Ike as he fell asleep.

After that me and toony poo were in a heated pokemon battle. Suddenly, Captain falcon, who had recently discovered memes, raced into the room.

"I MADE A MEME!" He shouted. In his hands he was holding a poster that Shulk was taped to. It showed his empty kfc box next to him. The caption read "Im really not feeling it."

"Hey! HEY HEY HEY!" Shouted a suddenly awake Shulk.

"First, i'm gonna..." was as far as shulk got before I yelled.

"CALM THE LANGUAGE! THIS IS A K+RATED FIC! YOU'LL GET IT REMOVED!"

All of a sudden, the power went off. I felt something splash on me.

"ME AND NESS CAN'T STAY AWAKE WITHOUT ELECTRONICS! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" And me and Toon Link fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was in a cage. A bunch of doctors were poking and prodding me.

Then, I fell asleep again.

I woke up with Waluigi in front of me, his head in a guillotine.

"WHY DID YOU KILL LORD NESS?!"

"HE'S ONLY UNCON..." Was as far as he got before I fell asleep again.

Then, I woke up.

"Where am I?" I asked the rhetorical question to no-one in particular. It appeared to be smash mansion, but different. There were all these shapes and numbers. The smasher's were in cages and constantly being hurt by the lip's stick flowers on their head.

"Waluigi splashed you with the dimension jumper potion. When you fell asleep, you were traveling into another dimension. Remember V.G.A.E? The company that tried to kill Olimar? This is the universe that they succeed in their goal. I won't tell you what their goal is, you'll just have to figure it out. But V.G.A.E stand for The Video Game Elimination and association to make the world laugh too hard and make this thing purposely long just to make people figure out that this company is supposed to be a funny part of this story and AUGHHHHHHHHHHHH THE AUTHOR TRIED TO SLAP ME I NEED TO RUN FOR EVAR! But T.V.G.E.A.A.T.M.T.W.T.H.A.M.T.T.P.L.J.T.M.P.F.O.T.T.C.I.S.T.B.A.F.P.O.T.S.A.A.T.A.T.T.S.M.I.N.T.R.F.E Was too long. So they choose V.G.A.E. DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Screamed a voice over the intercom.

"But how do I get out?"

"Make yourself another dimension jumper potion." It replied blankly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted.

~Meanwhile, back at the original smash mansion~

"WHO KIDNAPPED NESS! I WAS GOING TO PRANK HIM! WALUIGI YOURE TOAST!" Screamed Captain Falcon, as he ran toward Waluigi's room.

"WALUIGI GIVES IN!" Screamed Waluigi as he received the falcon punch about 50000000000000000000000000000000000000 times.

**If you have read my profile, you know that I am making a bfdi smash version fic. I'll post the chappie when bfdia 6 comes out. If it never comes out, I'll write the story anyways. So... I felt like this chappie wasn't long enough, my hiatus was way longer. So my next chapter will be 5000 words long! But... I NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT MY NEXT CHAPPIE SHOULD HAVE A PLOTLINE ABOUT, AS I AM OUT OF IDEAS! So, review what you want the 5000 word chappie to be about. After I get enough, NEXT CHAPPIE, HERE I COME!**

**Seeya soon!**


End file.
